papermarioencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tubba Blubba's Castle
Tubba Blubba's Castle was the former residence of Tubba Blubba, the third boss of Paper Mario. The castle and everything in it, was built massive to fit the monster's hugh size, but was built poorly to hold his weight. It sits at the top of the hill in Gusty Gulch, beyond the wind mill and the abandoned village. The castle is filled with guards although most of the main guards, the Clubbas, can be found sleeping on the job. There are also Sentinels located in the castle that will throw Mario out of the castle if he gets caught. However, Mario managed to make it past them by using Lady Bow's power. The castle can be somewhat confusing as it's three stories high, and the rooms are pretty much the same. After Mario grabs Yakkey from a chest in Tubba Blubba's room, Yakkey will alert him, causing a chase down to the wind mill. However, with the help of some Boo's, the chase ended when the Boos held the front door shut, giving Mario time to escape to the wind mill. Residents *Herbert's ancestors (formerly) *Tubba Blubba (formerly) *Yakkey (formerly, now lives at Windy Mill) Enemies Found *Tubba Blubba (Chapter 3 Boss: can't be fought. RUN AWAY if you bump into him.) *Clubba *Sentinel (Can't be fought. They will throw Mario out of the castle if spotted.) Area Tattles *What a huge hall! Looks like it's crumbling, though. Boy, if this main hall collapses, the entire castle will follow. This whole place looks like it's falling apart. *It's a corridor. I'm sure it was really magnificent before Tubba Blubba let it get filthy. You can barely see the beauty beneath the dirt. *Filthy as it is, this castle has surprisingly little dust. *Ooh! The dining room set here is fantastic! If they got curtains that weren't so old, they could really bring the room together. *Wow! This room is huge! I guess Tubba Blubba's pretty big, though, so it's probably just the right size. High ceilings really make a room feel luxurious. *There're the stairs. Ugh! A cobweb! I just can't stand creatures that don't tidy up... *This is a basement, isn't it? Yup...and a big one, too. This makes a great hiding place. I don't think Clubbas patrol down here, so it's probably safe to rest for a while. *There're the stairs. Even the staircases are big. This place is monstrous. *This castle's too big... I'm so tired. All we ever do is walk... *You know, even the huge cracks in the walls don't bother me that much. But spiderwebs? C'mon, a little housecleaning, people! *You think Tubba Blubba likes this castle? If he did, you'd think he could spend a little time fixing it up. I mean, an occasional cleaning... What a waste. *Whoa! Spikes in the floor! Don't try to jump over 'em! There are too many! How can we get through without being hurt by the spikes? *Oh, here we go! A chair tipped over, a drawer left open... Doesn't anyone ever clean around here? While we're here, though, let's take a closer look at that drawer. *Ugh...more stairs... Up and down, up and down... Will it never end? It's just a little tiring, that's all. *We've been in here a while. I wouldn't mind having a house this huge. Of course, it's kind of a pain to have to walk so far between rooms. We could get an excellent game of hide and seek going in here, but I guess kids might get lost pretty easily. Well... I wouldn't get lost, of course. *What is this, a Clubba nap room? If we don't disturb 'em, maybe they won't wake up. But sshh... We must go slow and be quiet... *This is only a corridor but it's as big as an ordinary room. Is that necessary? This area alone might be bigger than my entire house. That makes me mad for some reason. *Hey look! A table, a bed, a chest and a drawer. This is the only tasteful room in the place! Everything is so elegantly coordinated. Trivia *If the player visits the Tubba Blubba's Castle after defeating Tubba Blubba the wooden bridges that were destroyed by Tubba Blubba are fixed. The reason for this is that if the player forgot to catch all the items in the castle in the first time there are still items to be caught such as Star Pieces and Badges, and with the broken bridge that would be impossible. *If you find Herbert (a Boo eaten by Tubba Blubba) after you defeat Tubba Blubba and talk to him, he will reveal that his ancestors once lived in the castle. *As mentioned in an above tattle, Goombario is mad that an area/corridor in the castle is bigger than his house. This may mean Goombario is jealous of the Castle. *In the basement, Mario finds a Boo (in hiding) that gives him advice to discovering Tubba Blubba's weakness. *The castle is similar to a hacienda of medieval Spain. Category:Locations Category:Homes